


A better life

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In s09e07 we saw Dean happy on the farm with Sonny. What if he decided to stay when John came back for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story about how Dean and Sam escape abusive father. I never liked John. I will upload new chapter tommorow

“Oh, look at you. You clean up good!” said Sonny as he entered the room.

“Thank you. You know, uh ... I've never actually been to one of these school dances before”

“Yeah. Look, about that, Dean, your old man's outside …. And, man, he's really something. I tried to tell him what a big night it was for you, Dean, and ask him if he could come back later, but he just said to tell you he had a job, said you'd know what that means” Dean nodded as he exhaled, looking at picture of himself and Robin, holding back tears.

“You know, after I got out of jail, this place gave me a second chance, and it's done the same for you, too” Sonny continued.

Dean nodded, unable to speak.

“So if you want, I'll stick my neck out for you, and I'll fight for you to stay”

Dean, still speechless, was choking back tears as John's car horn honked outside. Dean went to the window to look, and saw Sammy playing with a plane. Dean laughed, choked-up, and turned back toward Sonny.

“Can you fight for Sammy too? Please? I will look after him I swear just please... fight for him too”

“Yes my boy. I will fight for you both if you want me too”

“Thank you” said Dean as Sonny left the room and headed toward the Impala.

“Dean will stay here. I will fight for him and for the little boy here” said Sonny to John who was waiting on a driver’s seat.

“What? Bring him here before I drag him to the car right now! You have no right to keep him there. He is my son!” yelled John.

“You left him here remember after he stole food. If you’re such a great father how come he had to steal food? And where did those bruises on his arm come from?” answered Sonny in a polite tone although he wanted to punch him in the face.

“None of your business, I can raise my kids the way I want. Who are you to judge me?”

“It is my business because Dean asked me to protect him”

Then Dean came out and ran towards Sam. He opened the back door of the Impala and took Sam to the house as John tried to grab him. Sonny protected the boys with his body as John tried to push him away. When both boys were safely in the house Sonny turned to John and told him to go away. John then drove away and Sonny went back to the house.


	2. Happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adapting to a normal life and a happy ending for both boys.

“Tell me Dean, why did you decide to stay here? Where did those bruises really come from?” asked Sonny.

Dean took off his shirt and on his back there were clear belt marks and scars.

“Every time he came home drunk he would beat me till he collapsed on a couch. My job was to watch out for Sammy. One night I was out, playing and somebody came for Sammy. He almost killed him by the time I came back. I grabbed the shotgun and then dad came through the door, shot him and he ran. That night he almost killed me. It was my job to watch out for him. I deserved it. But some nights he just beats me for no reason. And I let him, so he would let Sammy alone”

“How old were you when this happened?”

“Eight, I think”

“Dean, you’re not a machine. You can’t control everything. One day Sam could get hit by a truck and there will be nothing you can do about it. It’s not just your job to follow him wherever he goes and make sure he’s ok. You deserve to have a life. Let others help and take care of him. He’s now my responsibility too”

Dean looked at him. He trusted Sonny with his life and he was grateful for his help. But watching over Sammy? Dean didn’t know how to respond.

Sonny could see Dean was in doubt. He saw a lot of abused boys but Dean was one of the most damaged he ever saw. He loved both boys and he saw how Dean is hurting himself to protect Sam.

“How about you go to the cinema tomorrow and I will take care of Sam? Just for few hours”

“Ok. But only for an hour or two” Dean said with hesitation.

*

The first thing Dean did when he came back was checking if Sam was ok. He found him in the bedroom, playing with Sonny.

“You’re back. It’s almost time for bed. I’ll leave you now to get ready for bed” said Sonny as he left the room.

“Sammy, how are you? What did you do when I was away?”

“I did my homework and then I played with Sonny. I like him, he’s funny”

Dean couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. He liked to play with Sam, see him happy. He smiled and stroke his hear. “Let’s get ready for bed now” said Dean and help his brother change in his pyjamas.

As he almost fell asleep he thought to himself maybe Sonny was right. Maybe he should let others help him and Sam.

*

Few days John drove to the farm. He asked to see the boys.

“Hi boys. How are you?”

“Fine. Sammy is doing great at school and we both like living here” answered Dean.

“You know people need you to save them? What are you thinking? You will just forget about that?”

“It’s not my job to save everybody. Did you ever think what are you doing to us? You think revenge will bring mum back? You’re selfish obsessed bastard. How many times you beat when you were drunk? Your job is to protect us instead you disappear for weeks at the time. I can’t live like this, we can’t live like this. I’m doing it for Sammy to. To protect him”

“From me? I’m your father everything I did was...”

“No, it was from you. You couldn’t deal with mom’s death so you’re dragging us through the mud with you. You hunt for yourself. Not to protect people, but because it makes you feel better”

“Come with me right now or you will never see me again” John face was red of all rage he hold back.

“Then go” said Dean took Sam’s hand and went back to the house.

They never saw John ever again. They never knew what happened to him and never asked.

Dean become a mechanic and Sam a lawyer. Sam remembered what Dean did for him all those years ago and he was grateful he gave him a normal life. The brothers were close and kept in touch even though they lived a hundred miles apart. The both got married and had kids. Dean was married to Cassie had two girls and one boy, named Mary, Lucy and James. Sam was married to Jess and had two boys: Michael and Benjamin.

Sonny died fifty years later. Both boys loved him and treated him like a father.

And so the story ends. They both died in high age and thanks to Sonny and Dean they were happy with their lives.


End file.
